Harry Potter and the Soul Swords
by Fyrius
Summary: Harry and the Digidestined gear up for another year. Voldermort doesn't seem to be attacking but the group has to deal with a fifth shadow that seems to be warping the minds of students. It will take all of their strange gifts and abilities to stop this fiend and keep Voldermort down. The fifth book in Harry Potter and the Digidestined, Continues in Harry Potter and the New Student
1. No news

"Keeeee-yah!" With this yell, two swords slammed together. One, a simple katana with a small tsuba (**A.N. A tsuba is a hilt**) was wielded by an old man with a white beard. The other, a katana with no tsuba and a flame pattern on the grip was wielded by a creature half man and half wolf. The two combatants released the hold and sprung back, panting steadily. "Well done." The old man said. With that, the scene faded.

Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Harry Potter woke up and yawned. Though he had just woken up, he felt like he had been running laps. After a few moments, Harry kicked the covers off and stretched. Finally, he reached over and fingered his katana. The sword had been made by Harry's hands using knowledge through the ages. Before he could dwell on this however, he heard the TV in the living room and stopped to listen to it.

Although Harry looked like a fourteen year old boy with slightly long hair and a scar, this was actually an illusion. When he was attending school, Harry's appearance was half wolf and half boy. However, he was not human at all.

When he was 11, Harry had been invited to attend a prestigious school of magic known as Hogwarts. The boy had quickly accepted and met many friends there. One of these, he met in a strange way. Late one night, Harry had heard strange alarms going off in his dormitory. Waking up, he saw students leaving the dormitory. Curious, Harry followed and listened while a group of nine discussed how to counter strange digital monsters known as Digimon. While some of the kids ran off to fight, others went back to sleep. One of the ones that agreed to stay behind, Takuya Kanbara, then left the room and went to the Astronomy Tower. Harry had followed and watched as Takuya had transformed into this dragon-digimon known as BurningGreymon. Without thinking, Harry jumped on the Digimon.

The pair arrived in time for BurningGreymon to save a group of combatants from a huge monkey digimon. Unfortnately, a counterattack from a different direction wounded BurningGreymon. The spirit of the Digimon tried to keep Takuya from reemerging when it noticed Harry but that act fused Harry and Takuya together. While they were fused, another Digimon spirit, Agunimon, gave Harry a bit of his fire. The fire killed Harry but the boy was reborn as a being of pure fire. Later that year; Harry, Takuya, his rival Draco Malfoy, and two children known as Digidestined, Joe Kido and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya were changed into superhuman fighters known as Valkyrie. Along the way, Harry became a Digidestined, charged with protecting the strange Digital World that ran parallel to the Human one along with his partner Mokomon.

However, the next year, Harry went through another transformation. While trying to find information about the second "shadow" as these strange shadow beings he had to fight were called, Harry and some of the Digidestined faced multiple trials as they climbed what was known as either Lord's Mountain or Trial Mountain. As a reward for passing these trials, Harry had gained wolf-like traits including appearance and senses.

In his third year, Harry managed to gain the ability to create an illusion of his old human face and the ability to speak any language while in his fourth year; the flow of time broke and sent him back into the past. Jumping through time, Harry and several friends learned many things: martial arts, history (by witnessing the events,) blacksmithing, medical craft, and even more. Currently, he was still able to jump through time; revisiting the dojo he learned martial arts from every night. Every year, Harry and his friends faced one shadow and solved strange mysteries revolving around the school. This year, he would be a fifth year, set to take the first of two magical aptitude tests, the OWLs. Even so, Harry had more on his mind.

Harry listened in silence as the TV newscaster in the living room mentioned something about water skiing. This caused the boy to breathe a sigh of relief. Last year; Harry, Takuya, and two other students watched as the most evil wizard of the age, Lord Voldermort was resurrected in a graveyard. Harry had been checking to see if Voldermort was making a move but it seemed the only story of interest was the fact that the wizarding community believed he was an attention seeking liar. Even worse, the Headmaster of the school had been slowly stripped of his other positions, only being allowed to run the school.

-No news?- While Harry and Takuya had been joined together, the boys had gained and retained the power to communicate mentally to each other. Though Takuya was in another dimension, his home, he and Harry were able to talk to each other and even join minds.

-Not a thing. I don't understand it though.-

-Maybe he's still tired? We did slice his goons up pretty good.-

-Yeah? Well I'm going to go hunt down a paper.-

-You know I'm about to enter the Digital World.-

-Isn't it a bit early?-

-Yeah but…-

-Meet you at the park.-

**A.N. WELCOME TO BOOK 5! No seriously, aren't these explanations getting dull? And some authors have had to do this a lot. Did you know that the Animorphs Series has 54 books in the main series and each one has an explanation in it? If you are a new reader, let me break it down for you. Harry Potter met the first five teams of digidestined. He also is half fire half wolf. He and several others are half animal. Also, Harry and a few others can travel in time. Oh, and I'm the most messed up person ever.**


	2. News at last

When Harry arrived, he quickly tackled the wolf boy standing there. Takuya Kanbara, though not made of flame, was changed by the Trials, like Harry gaining lupine looks and abilities. The two wandered the park and caught up. While they were together, they found they were able to relive each other's memories as their own. As the day dragged on, their search for news proved to fail. However, neither boy was down as they noticed Dudley chatting with his friends.

Although Dudley Dursley had grown up a cruel boy, last year he became entwined in the wizarding world by finding Harry's school while on the run. Before he could return to his school or parents, Dudley had been dragged back to the dojo. The diet of a student of martial arts was not what Dudley normally ate and so he became skinnier. The constant training quickly gave him a leaner appearance as well as a kinder outlook on life. However, Dudley continued to hang out with his old gang as to keep up a pretense.

Grinning, Harry and Takuya walked over to the circle. Harry quickly dropped the human illusion and smiled at Dudley. When Dudley noticed, he put on a scared face and began to stutter, "Th-th-there's something b-b-b-bad b-b-b-behind y-y-y-you." Slowly, his friends turned. Seeing the wolf-boys with their claws out, the group of three fled, screaming. Once they were gone; Dudley, Harry, and Takuya high-fived and burst out laughing.

"Oh we got them good. But, we should head back." Harry said.

"No news?" Dudley asked.

"No. I know it's good that no one has gotten hurt but I am kind of worried."

Together, the three headed back to Privet Drive. However it was not to be. When they entered a tunnel underneath a local bridge, Harry and Takuya froze. Over the time, Dudley had come to understand the boys' instincts and thus got behind the two. As he did so, he felt a strange fear coursing through him. Takuya looked at Harry and then nodded, stepping into the shadows.

"What's going on?"

"Dementors."

"Dementors?"

"They guard our prison by feeding off our fear. Being near them sucks the happiness from you."

In front, Harry raised his right arm, materializing his wand. When he died three years ago, he was buried with several items. Those items, including his wand were able to be summoned at will. Harry then pointed the stick of holly and waited. Shortly after, strange cloaked figures appeared.

"Now what's happening?"

"They've appeared."

"But I can't."

"Because you aren't like us."

Harry waved a hand to keep the other two back and Dudley gasped. The hand seemed to turn clear in the center, showing Dudley the Dementors. Harry then dropped the arm and Dudley could no longer see them. Then, the fire-wolf summoned and flipped down his goggles, a funeral gift from Takuya. Finally, he raised his wand and shouted out an incantation. "Expecto patronum!"

This, Dudley could see as a silver stag. Harry waved the stag on and Dudley watched it hit something in the air once twice until finally it petered out. Exhausted, Harry sank down on his knees. However, he was back on his feet when a voice rang out, "What are you doing? They may come back!" At this, Harry jumped up and spun around, sword drawn. He lowered it only when he saw who it was. On Dudley's birthday every year, Harry had been watched over by his cat loving neighbor, Mrs. Figg. Amazingly, the old woman was standing there, hands on her hips. When he registered this fact, Harry sheathed his sword.

"Where is your wand? They may come back!"

"I doubt it."

"You what?"

"I may look human but…"

"Draw your wand boy."

"Draw yours."

"I."

"If they come back I will sense them and my wand will be out in the time it takes for me to raise my hand."

With that; Harry, Takuya, and Dudley ran home. Takuya and Harry had their hands on the hilts of their swords, ready for anything. Luckily, nothing happened and the three made it to the house. When Vernon opened the door, Dudley was pale with the fear he had been reigning in and the other two had their swords in a death grip. Before Vernon could begin to yell, Harry spoke. "Th-th-the Dementors. Aunt Petunia, the Dementors attacked."

"What?"

"Dementors. They-they guard the prison."

"Wait, those Dementors? Why?"

"Me. Luckily, I can fight them. Patronus charm."

"Dudley?"

"He-he did. I-I saw it. That hand and the terror. He-he summoned a deer or-or something. I-it chased it away."

Before anyone could say anything more, an owl flew in and dropped a letter. Harry grabbed it and read it. "The- I mean they are coming to destroy my wand."

Another owl flew in and this letter was caught by Takuya. "This is from Mr. Weasley. He says Dumbledore has gone to the ministry and orders you not to give up your wand."

"Like that's going to happen."

At last, everyone with the exception of Vernon was calmed down. However, another owl shattered that peace. Dudley was stretching when yet another owl dropped a letter in his hand. "Ok, let's see.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

Further to our letter of approximately twenty two minutes ago… has it been that long? The Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken.

Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries. It's signed by a Malfalda Hopkirk."

Vernon had gone beet red and then yelled that he didn't want anything more to do with these owls when another letter appeared in his lap. This he passed to the closest person, his wife.

"Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do."

"Who sent it Aunt Petunia?

"I don't know. Oh, another owl?"

Petunia grabbed it and then read it over. "Takuya, you are also on trial for using the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle. Your hearing is on the same day."

Finally, a final letter appeared. Unlike the others, Harry and Takuya backed up from it. Seeing the boys looking so scared, Dudley eyeballed the letter. "Is that?"

"Yeah. Aunt Petunia, you may want to open it."

"Leave."

"There's no point. Dudley, cover your ears."

"Dad, you too. That's called a Howler."

With a sigh, Petunia slit the letter and the group of five jumped as it yelled, "Remember my last, Petunia."

**A.N. Sorry for the wait but I got distracted. As I mentioned, I will be bringing Zanpakto like weapons on board. You may be pleased to know that I have Suzie's thought out. It'll be a bow. Anyways, now that we're done with the official crap I can go a little quicker.**


	3. The trial: Fudge thwarted!

"Why did they move the time up? You both are late!" Arthur ran into an elevator at the Ministry of Magic. When he and the boys had arrived at his office, Arthur's coworker told him that the trials of Harry Potter and Takuya Kanbara were moved up. Now, the three were running to the trial.

"I don't see why you have to show us where to go." Harry said.

"B-because i-i-it's in the old courtrooms. Your last trial was in the new ones." Arthur panted.

At last, the group made it and both boys filed into the room. It was a typical courtroom with one exception, two chairs with chains in the back. Ignoring the chairs, both boys, Harry in his human form, stood, rubbing their sword sheathes. Unfortunately, the weapons had been confiscated and then destroyed.

"You're late."

At this Harry looked up. "We were told that the case was to commence in three hours' time."

"An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seats."

"We are more comfortable standing, thank you."

Several of the people in the stands gasped. However, the people in charge ignored the boy and the boys heard the voice of Cornelius Fudge. "Very well. The accused being present-finally- let us begin. Are you ready?"

From somewhere else, the two heard the voice of Percy Weasley, "Yes sir."

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offenses commited under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Security by Harry James Potter resident of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and Kanbara Takuya resident of number twelve Hokage road, Shibuya Japan."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignati, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Called the voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts

The sight of the man caused those present to mutter to themselves while Harry and Takuya exchanged glances.

"Ah, Dumbledore. Yes. You er got our er message that the time and er place of the hearing has been changed then?"

"I must have missed it. However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early so no harm done."

"Yes- well- I suppose we'll need another chair –I- Weasley, could you?"

"Not to worry, not to worry." With that, Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down.

"Yes, well then. So. The charges. Yes."

With that, the man pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That they did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions, Harry Potter having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second (**A.N. Though I stated in chapter 1 that Harry was 14, he was actually 15. At the time, I was not using books and so thought the incident happened when his was 14. Oops**)at twenty three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes."

"And you are Takuya Kanbara of number twelve Hokage Road, Shibuya Japan?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Potter, you received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"I also attended a trial for that and other charges."

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

"Out of necessity."

"Knowing you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Knowing you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes."

"Knowing full well that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at that time?"

"To avoid casualties, yes."

Madame Bones spoke up, "You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Pardon?"

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes. It was a stag as always."

"Always?"

"Yes."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes."

"You learned this at school?"

"I learned it durning private lessons with my Defense instructor."

"Impressive."

Fudge then coughed, "Could we get back to the trial?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Kanbara."

"Yes?"

"Though your friend received an official warning, did you conjure a Patronus?"

"No."

"No?"

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, my education in that regard was not completed. Due to Harry's skill, I stood back to guard Mr. Dudley Dursley."

"Yet you allowed Harry to cast a Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Knowing he is not permitted to use magic outside school while he is under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Knowing you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes."

"Knowing full well that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at that time?"

"Yes."

"And yet you both were involved in casting this spell in full view of a Muggle?"

Harry looked Cornelius Fudge in the eye. "I know what it is like to suffer in the hands of a Dementor. Though magic is not allowed, I believe that the Statute for Secrecy and the Resonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery both have exceptions to the mentioned articles when spells are used defensively. I believed that, at the time, countering the Dementors would be the proper course of action rather than stand by and be kissed or see my cousin being kissed."

"Dementors?" Amelia Bones asked, "What do you mean?"

"I am referring to the two Dementors in the alleyway."

"Dementors in Little Whinging? I don't understand-"

"Don't you Amelia?" Fudge asked. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and- wait, what is happening?"

Approximantly 30 seconds before.

Harry felt something squeeze into his brain. -Get out of my head!-

-You're mine.- A strange voice called. Quickly, it launched a mental barrage on the boy, causing him to lose control and collapse.

Currently

Harry was sprawled on the floor, twitching and shaking. Takuya felt Harry begin to lose control of his fire and jumped back. Seeing this, Dumbledore raced to help but Takuya stopped him. "No, don't you'll hurt yourself."

"Get out of my head, noooooooooooooo." Harry screamed.

Takuya looked up. "Please, we need to finish this as quickly as possible. Harry is ill and in a moment things may get messy."

As he finished saying this, Harry lost the ability to maintain the illusion and reverted to his true form. Members of the governing body present, the Wizegamont, screamed and fled.

"Potter is a werewolf?" Fudge asked.

"No." Takuya said.

"No?"

Takuya quickly stepped out of the shadows and looked at Fudge. The man froze, seeing yet another part wolf. "Werewolves can only transform at full moon. Also, they lose rational thinking and can attack anything. We are both part wolf due to an unfortunate accident over Christmas Break our second year. Harry has learned how to cast an illusion of his human form but he grew too weak to maintain it. Now, the allogations against us. Harry stood trial earlier not for the Hovering Charm, but for an accidental attack on a Muggle. The charges were dropped on the condition that Harry not attack a Muggle by burning them."

"But he blew up his Aunt!"

"I was there. I distinctly remember you saying that you do not arrest people for blowing up their aunts, stating that any little bit of magic cannot be used as a criminal charge. Furthermore, Harry was baited by Marge Dursley. She spoke ill of his parents, at one point saying, and I quote, 'if there is something wrong with the bitch then there is something wrong with the pup.'"

"Well, without a witness…"

"Which we have supplied."

"Pardon?"

"Harry wrote to the Departments of Improper Use of Magic and Magical Law Enforcement. I have a copy of the letter retained for evidence."

Takuya then began to read:

"To the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office,

On the second of August, I used the Patronus Charm within the presence of a Muggle to save my friend, my cousin, and I from a pair of Dementors. Aside from us, there was only one witness, a woman known as Ms. Figg. I do not know if she saw the whole thing, however she claimed that she saw the Dementors. As I do not know if she was there the whole time, I find the only reliable witness I can use is my cousin, a Muggle, Dudley Dursley. Although it is highly unusual, I request permission to bring him to my case so as to give testimony.

I await your response,

Harry Potter."

The boy then passed over the letter and pulled out another one. "This was received the next day, the fourth of August,"

Dear Mr. Potter.

Due to the circumstances mentioned, we have agreed to allow Mr. Dursley and one escort permission to testify. He will remain outside until the time when you are allowed to contact witnesses.

Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper use of Magic Office; Susan Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Fudge sighed, "Very well, bring him in."

With that, Arthur appeared with Petunia and Dudley.

"Please state your names?"

"Petunia Anne Dursley, Dudley's escort."

"Dudley Randall Dursley."

"Mr. Dursley, can you give an account of your relationship with the boys and the events of the second of August?"

"I never got along with Harry. In fact, before he started school I went out of my way to make his life miserable. However; Harry, Takuya, and I walked home that night. When we entered the bridge tunnel, both boys froze. I asked them what was wrong and Harry said, 'Dementors' 'Dementors?' I asked and then he explained that they guarded the wizard's prisons, keeping order by draining the happiness from the prisoners. Around that time, I felt cold, like-like." Dudley gulped, "Like there was no reason to live because I could never be happy. Harry and Takuya looked at each other and then Harry stepped forward. I tried to go to him but he held up a hand, stopping me. In that instant I-I saw it. It was a cloak with eyes that moved along the ground. I could tell the strange feelings were coming from it. Harry lowered his arm and drew his wand. At the moment his arm dropped, I couldn't see it but then Harry yelled something, expect expectit petrosus or something and I saw this deer with antlers appear. The silver deer ran forward with Harry waving it on and hit two spots in the air multiple times. After that, the feeling went away and Harry put his wand away. Our neighbor, Ms. Figg came in and Harry and Takuya drew their swords. They lowered their swords slightly when she asked Harry where his wand was. She said they would come back and so he should draw his wand. Harry refused and she resigned herself to escort us home. When we got home, my parents were worried and asked questions which Harry answered. Then owls started coming in with letters for Harry and mom."

Fudge quickly pursed his lips and then spoke up, "Very well, all in favor for Harry and Takuya's expulsion?"

A few hands went up.

"And for Harry and Takuya's release? Very well, cleared of all charges."

**A.N. Yes, I hurried the ending. Do you know how hard it is to type with one hand while holding a big hardback in the other? On another note, the wording regarding the roll, Dumbledore's entrance, the reading of the charges, Fudge's questioning of Harry, and Amelia Bones' questioning of Harry are all word perfect. Takuya's questioning was altered slightly to make it accurate to the book. As Harry is not the same boy he was in HPatOotP, the responses from both boys differ. For all you Naruto readers/watchers out there, the name of Takuya's street probably got you curious. As it is an official court case, I had to think of a middle name for Takuya. Reflecting on his personality and such, I google-translated the word firelight and the direct translation was Hokage. I knew that Japanese names are read in reverse but I didn't know where the middle name would go so I dropped it from Takuya's name. When I needed a street name, I just used the name already there. Finally, the next chapter will not focus on Harry as it is one of those pesky passing of the time chapters and Harry is currently fighting a mental battle. For those of you who remember the third book, you will probably guess that Harry's opponent is the fifth shadow and you would be right. Also, from the chapter after next, this will start to have heavy ties with Bleach. I will explain that in another closing note though.**


	4. Shihai

Takuya concentrated on Harry, trying to see if he was alright. However, all he heard in his mind were screams of agony. With a sigh, he turned away to look at Ron. The redheaded boy met Takuya's gaze and spoke up, "It's painful to go through you know."

"Harry never shared what happened."

"Because he didn't know. Someone masquerading as Davis tried to take over my mind. He failed but it severed my mind from my body. I can sense that he is still fighting though."

"But it's been a week."

"Yes but his opponent is different, worse. I can sense it."

"You can?"

Ron got up and left the room. The group was staying in a house belonging to Sirius, Harry's godfather and the headquarters of an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after, Ron returned with several sheets of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. The boy sat down at a table and set the parchment, ink, and quill down. "Can you go stand next to the other bed?" Takuya did so as Ron closed his eyes. As though possessed, Ron dipped the quill in the ink and started drawing something. Slowly, the drawing grew more detailed, showing a picture of a ball of fire fighting a wizard's cloak. The boy then slid the parchment to the floor and scribbled another picture on the next sheet. It was the same, only each figure had strange flecks surrounding it. Finally, Ron opened his eyes and turned to Takuya, waving him over. "That's Harry there but that's his opponent. He's a shadow and his name…" Ron closed his eyes again, concentrating, "His name is Shihai ."

"Shihai, that means control or, oh no."

"What?"

"Shihai means control, dominate, or rule."

"Can you do anything?"

"I can but…"

"But what?"

"It's his fight. He gave me a push when I was the one having the problem but…"

"But?"

"It was not his help that worked, it was my resolve."

"Your resolve?"

(**A.N. This is a quote of my own. However, this comes from another quote from the anime Bleach. To see the original quote, youtube Resolve Bleach. The original was spoken when Ichigo was reflecting on a sparring match with his teacher, Kiske Urahara.**)

"I can't fight because I'm afraid of losing, when I fight I win."

"But?"

"But nothing. I can't think about losing and I can't hold myself back. If I do something it isn't because of fear or pride or the desire to do something, I do it to do it."

"So?"

"So I'll only step in if his coma will affect others."

"I don't get it."

Ron looked at a portrait hanging in the room and then spoke softly, "Was there ever a time when you felt hopeless, when you wished that someone could just come up to you and tell you what needed to be done?"

Takuya froze, lost in a memory. In the memory, Takuya rode a Trailmon home. When he got off, he walked back to the house and then, when he heard people screaming, looked down at himself. He was not quite human. Broken, Takuya saw it was the very day he had left and so he tried to stop his other self. At last, he got off the elevator and reached a hand to stop his human self. However, he let it fall and then yelled at himself to get moving.

"Yes."

"What if someone had been there to help?"

"Oh."

"Some things are best learned through the teachings of others but there comes a point in your life when you need to experience those things yourself. You need to accept help but if you only go through life being helped you will never learn what you need to."

The weeks rolled by and eventually, the first of September rolled around.

**A.N. Here is the quote:**

There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." When you protect someone, "I won't let them die." When you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?

**Ok, next up is the coming Zanpakto thing. I was inspired to do it by the encounters between Ichigo Kurosaki and Zangetsu. There will not be soul reapers but there will be Bankai, Shikai, and unreleased blades. Also, Harry is the first to get one. In fact, if he doesn't get it next chapter, he will get the groundwork done.**


	5. Headcase

-Get out of my head!-

-You are mine.- With those chilling words, Harry was mentally knocked unconscious.

The mind of Harry Potter. 12 August forward.

Harry woke up in a black space. He recognized this, having been here before. When he was a first year, he and Takuya had been sent into each other's minds. The blackness surrounding Harry was the same as it had been at that time.

-Get out of my head!-

-I will make you kill everyone you hold dear, you have no will.-

-I won't let you!- At these words, Harry felt something push him back.

-No!-

-You can't fight me.-

Harry skidded again but in mid-skid he dug his toes in and then began walking toward the black figure.-

-You will not.-

-Oh? Tell me then, do you know who you really are?-

Harry froze and then was blasted. The turmoil of emotions made it difficult to fight but Harry continued on. Finally, he started to step forward. -I am Harry James Potter. I am a wizard and the partner to DemiMeramon. I am a being of fire. I am part wolf. I faced Voldermort, Randalf, Bruce, Quirrel, Riddle, Kaskana, time. I am a Valkyrie. I.-

Again, Harry was flung backward.

-I see. You really don't know who you are. You see only what you have done, what you look like.-

-What?-

With that, the two fought, blocking jabs and hits. Unlike normal, each punch from the stranger hit Harry, causing him pain. Instead, Harry was the one having problems. Any punch or kick that connected went right through Shihai.

-Why do you fight me?-

-Someone asked me something similar once. He asked me "Why should I help you?" back then, I was young and naïve. My answer was this, "Ron was the first wizard I met. He was a little excited but he didn't let my fame get to his head. Hermione lied to a teacher just to get me out of trouble. Hagrid helped me escape from the Dursleys. I have to make a stand, let them know how much I appreciate them. I will not let them get hurt." But now I know better. I don't fight you to pay someone back.-

-Oh?-

-I fight you because I can't do anything else. I have seen things no one else should see. I've killed in rage. I may not have the ability to see myself for what I am but I do know this. I will fight you until this body and mind crumples. Not because it's the right thing to do but because I refuse to back down. In my soul, I know you will win. I don't care about that. I will not back down and I will not die. You will not suppress me because I won't allow it. I REFUSE!-

Something erupted and Harry felt power coursing through him. His vision split and in one eye he saw Shihai battling him, with one hand and one foot he was blocking and dodging. In the other eye, he saw Ron, Takuya, and Hermione sitting next to him on the train.

-My friends give me strength but only because I let them. You will not control me because I will not be controlled.-

Harry felt his mental body moving, charging. As he ran, Shihai slowly backed up. -No. NO! THIS CANNOT BE!-

Harry fought, not to control his body, but to work together with whatever was helping him. The power then faded and Harry hit Shihai. With a scream, the shadow fled.

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat up and opened his eyes.

"HARRY!"

Harry stretched his legs out and heard a crunch as he realized that he had accidentally broken the paneling for the seat in front of him. Frustrated, Harry summoned his wand and called out a spell Hermione had taught him in his second year, "Reparo!" Normally, when Harry cast this, it would fix whatever was broken. However, this time the spell had done nothing.


	6. Zanpakto

**A.N. Sorry for the wait. This chapter came in bits and pieces so it was hard to write. However, I hope you will agree that it was worth the wait.**

Harry wobbled into the Great Hall. Though he felt a strange strength coursing through him, Harry felt as weak as a baby. As soon as he got to the Gryffindor Table he fell, missing the chair he was aiming for and hitting the ground. A large amount of students noticed this and one, Neville Longbottom spoke up. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry tried to tell his friend that he was fine but even though his lips moved, Harry was unable to say anything. He slowly lifted his hand to give Neville a sign he was alright but froze when he saw his hand. Instead of the flesh colored illusion or the tricolored wolf paw, Harry's hand was a blackened mess. At this sight, Harry collapsed to the ground, barely able to stay awake. Takuya heard and ran up to him and then froze. "I-I can hear him. He's saying he can't move."

Harry slowly rose, knees shaking.

-What are you doing?-

-Wha? Who are you?-

-I'm-

-You're who?-

-You can't hear me? And I thought you were not going to be defeated.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Harry started to crumple and was caught by Takuya. With blurred eyes, Harry looked at the other boy's face.

Takuya stared at the boy in his arms and then lifted a hand. He saw the look in Harry's eyes and the hand came down on Harry's face.

While this was going on, Ron and Hermione listened to the announcements. The new Defense teacher, Professor Umbridge was giving a speech about progress.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"This is getting bad. Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYA!"

"Harry?"

"Ta-tahya."

"Harry, what is going on? Let me in."

"Takuya, i-it hurts."

"What does?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Takuya noticed Harry's eyes getting darker, turning from bright green to a dark green. The flames in them were slowing down and growing weaker.

Harry snapped. He had been fighting the pain and that made it worse. Now, Harry bore down on it and used it. His mind cleared and his eyes grew lighter, turning not to green but gold. "No."

"Harry?"

"Let. Go. Of. ME!"

In shock, Takuya dropped Harry. However, as he fell Harry crumpled on the floor.

Unknown Location

Lightning cracked on a mountain top. It struck a single tree yet failed to disturb the snow on the ground. Suddely, the tree vanished and in its place was a sword. Harry held out his hand and walked toward it, step by step. Occasionally, a bolt of lightning appeared and Harry was forced to jump back.

"No." Harry suddenly said to himself. "This is wrong. If I am to get to that sword I can't give up. I have to embrace the pain." Harry slowly walked to the sword and the lightning fell. As it hit Harry, a light enveloped him, the pain intense. Harry continued on, not slowing or speeding up. He arrived at the sword and touched it

Hogwarts.

Harry picked himself off the ground and then reached out, grabbing something invisible. He blinked and then looked at Takuya. "I-I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore.

The Mountain

Harry touched the sword and felt it hum. He suddenly grabbed it, the metal of the katana's hilt burning. Harry embraced the searing pain and slowly drew the sword from the top of the mountain.

Hogwarts

Harry's golden eyes shifted to green and while Takuya watched, a sword appeared in his hand. The sword was a typical katana with a metal handle. As it appeared, a sheath also appeared, attaching to the back of Harry's wizard's robes. Harry looked at it in shock for a moment and then flipped it into its sheath as though he had been doing this for years.

"What was that all about?"

"I-I don't know Takuya."

"Harry, what is that sword?"

"I-I don't know."

-Galon tân-

"What's a gale-in town?"

"Huh?"

"But you just said."

"I didn't say anything.

-I am Galon tân-

Curious, Harry drew his sword and stared at it. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Ok Harry, I'll be going to bed." Before Takuya left the hall, he grabbed the sword and looked at it. "This is strange. It's a katana but the metal the hilt is made of is weird. And there's no tsuba."

"When I hold it in my hand it feels like it belongs there. When it's sheathed it feels right."

Takuya smiled and handed the sword back, "It's too awkward for me to wield." With those words, Takuya walked out the hall, heading to the Gryffindor Dormitory. When he got there, Takuya saw the twins, Ai and Mako listening to Hermione talk about the rules. He smiled and then spoke up, "And try not to be late for Potions. Professor Snape hates it"

Harry and Takuya ran through the school, both swearing in Japanese. The two had been sparring with newly made swords and had lost track of time. Now, they were in a race to get to the third floor. Luckily, they had lupine speed on their side. The two slid into their seats and heard Hermione ask where they were.

"Er…"

"Ah…"

"Now children, please copy the course objectives."

Harry and Takuya stared at each other and then Harry slowly raised his hand. When Professor Umbridge called on him, Harry spoke softly, "Professor, I don't see anything about using spells."

"Why would you use spells?"

"Well, aside from Lord Voldermort returning, other circumstances could appear. For instance, dementors showing up in a rural town or even a protective shield."

"I know you believe that, Mr. Weasley, please sit down."

For Ron stood up in protest. "I cannot sit down as I know you want to call Harry a liar and give him a detention. I know it must be hard to accept his return but wouldn't it be better to prepare for the worst and be wrong rather than ignore a possible threat and then have it happen?"

Takuya stood up next. "His face was as pale as the moon and his eyes were slits. I can never make that face up or forget the image."

To everyone's shock, the next person to stand up was Neville. "I wasn't there but I know that my parents are lying on hospital beds because of him. Harry's own parents were worse off. Harry would never mock his parents like that."

One by one, all the Gryffindors stood up and then, Draco Malfoy. Each student stood shoulder to shoulder, not budging an inch.

"Detention, all of you this Friday."

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"I have other business to attend to over the weekend. Also; Tommy Himi, Cody Hida, TK Taikaishi, Draco Malfoy, Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orime, and Ron Weasley will be unable to attend."

"Excuse me?" Before Harry could respond, the bell rang and all the students left. As Harry walked away, Umbridge noticed a strange sword sheathed to Harry's robe.

Friday afternoon after the last class, Harry entered the Great Hall. He lounged around and waited for the people to trickle in. First the Slytherins, Kazu and Draco entered and then the Ravenclaws; Joe, Cody, and Yolei. Next came the Hufflepuffs; Kari, Suzie, Kenta, Rika, Kristy and finally the Gryffindors. Together, the group was close to thirty strong.

"Why do we need to do this now?" Ron asked.

"Because Shihai won't give up."

"But our detentions."

"Are less important than the fate of two worlds."

With that, Harry led the group to Hogsmeade. From the shadows, Pansy Parkinson snuck aroun, following them. She saw four graduates meet up with the group and then two more men. Still, the group continued until they came to a ramshackle hut. The seventh year that Pansy recognized as Marcus Damon smiled and knocked on the door.

"Show me your Digivice."

With that, the huge group got into a line and the first person, Matt Ishida unclipped a strange gadget from his belt. As each device was shown, the group was allowed inside one by one until finally, Harry raised his arm and walked forward. Harry then spoke up. "I also have Hawk and Raptor with me."

In response the voice ushered Harry forward and then asked to see Raptor. Ron Weasley stepped forward. Next, the voice called out a name that stunned Pansy, Draco Malfoy. Curious, Pansy snuck inside.

Everyone crowded into a huge room, lining up by teams. Pansy was surprised when she saw members from her own house line up. The first line consisted of Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, TK Takaishi, and Mimi Taicikawa. The group walked over to the strange device on the table in the room and vanished. Quickly, a second group; Ken Ichijoiji, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, and Willis Brenon. Next, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Suzie Wong, Kenta Kitagawa, Ryo Akimaya, Ai Issure, Mako Issure, Kazu Shibo, and Jeri Kato vanished. The fourth group to step forward consisted of Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibiyama, Koichi Kimura, Tommy Himi, and Koji Minomoto. Fifth went three adults Pansy had never met along with Spencer Damon, Kristy Damon, Miki Kirosaki, Megumi Shirokawa, Yoshi Fujieda, Thomas Norstein, and Keenan Crier. Finally, Pansy made her move as the fifth group moved into position; Harry Potter, Takuya Kanbara, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Joe Kido, and Kari Kamiya. Pansy grabbed Draco's leg and was gone.

Meadow of the Beast

Pansy woke up and saw a multitude of people standing before her. One of them looked at her angrily and Pansy realized it was her sweetheart, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Pansy?"

"I followed you."

"You FOOL! This is no place for you!"

"It's no place for you either."

"It used to be no place for me." Draco looked into the distance in dismay.

"Well it isn't like she's the first idiot to wind up here. You, me, Ron." A flaming wolf moved into position and laughed. "Of course now all three of us belong here. Ok everyone, looks like we should give certain people a proper introduction." At this, most of the people held strange devices up. One by one they called out a phrase and a creature appeared.

The group paused, taking a moment to mourn their fallen comrade before Matt stepped forward:

Matt, "Gabumon, realize!"

Joe, "Gomamon, realize!"

Izzi, "Tentomon, realize!"

Sora, "Biyomon, realize!"

Mimi, "Palmon, realize!"

TK, "Patamon, realize!"

Kari, "Gatomon, realize!"

(Pause)

Ken, "Wormmon, realize!"

Cody, "Armadillomon, realize!"

Yolei, "Hawkmon, realize!"

Willis, "Lopmon, Terriermon, realize!"

Takato, "Guilimon, realize!"

Henry, "Terriermon, realize!"

Rika, "Renamon realize!"

Ryo, "Cyberdramon, realize!"

Kenta, "MarineAngemon, realize!"

Kazu, "Guardrumon, realize!"

Jeri, "Leomon, realize!"

Suzie, "Lopmon, realize!"

Ai and Mako, "Impmon realize!"

Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and JP grinned but did not move forward.

Marcus, "Agumon, realize!"

Thomas, "Gaomon, realize!"

Yoshi, "Lalamon, realize!"

Keenan, "Falcomon, realize!"

Miki, "PawnChessmon, realize!"

Megumi, "PawnChessmon, realize!"

Homer, "Kamemon, realize!"

Spencer, "BanchoLeomon, realize!"

Kristy, "Biyomon, realize!"

Sampson, "Kudamon, realize!"

Harry, "DemiMeramon, realize!"

As soon as DemiMeramon appeared, the ball of fire glowed white and changed to a candle with feet. "DemiMeramon digivolve to… Candlemon!"

The digidestined and Valkyrie turned and applauded the guy. Rika, the longtime "scanner" took out her digivice and spoke up, "This flaming candle Rookie uses Lava Loogie and Paraffin Paralyzer to burn out his enemies."

Harry raised a burning hand, calming the crowd. "Hawk, beast, Raptor, Eagle, Raven. It is time."

Joe, Kari, Takuya, Ron, and Draco froze and then turned to Harry. Following the same procedure as before, the six left for the forest and then came back, Ron now a Harrier-Human hybrid. Together, the huge group stood, Harry and the Valkyrie looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I smell something coming."

Sure enough, some figures arrived. When they did, everyone stood down.

"Seraphimon, lord of sun; Cherubimon, lord of stars; Baihumon, lord of earth; Zhuqiaomon, lord of fire. These are all the Sovereign we have freed."

Together; Harry, Kari, Ken, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus stepped forward. Each one except for Marcus fingered a pair of goggles on their head. Seeing them, Seraphimon spoke, "Harry Potter, leader of the Valkyrie; Hikari Kamiya, leader of the first generation; Ken Ichijoiji, leader of the second generation; Takato Matsuki, leader of the Tamers; Takuya Kanbara, leader of the Legendary Warriors; and Marcus Damon, leader of DATS well met. However, I have a question for each of you."

"Yes lord Seraphimon?"

"Who is the second in command of each group?"

The group looked at each other and then Harry asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"We wish to meet with them as well."

Before anyone else could speak, Kari answered the question, "Matt would be the second one."

"Rika."

"Koji."

"I- Thomas I guess."

"Though he is loosely tied to us I would say Willis."

"Draco. He's the only one without ties to other groups who was part of the original group."

As each person was called, they stepped forward and stood.

"You have defeated half of the shadows; Randalf, Bruce, Kaskana, and Aodhan. As you know, the barrier guarding the eighth Sovereign and shadow has weakened with each defeat. Though we normally could not help you we now feel we must. Shihai is a shadow that takes over the mind so completely it can integrate itself into another. If that other dies, he does not and he is able to duplicate himself with that power. Thus, the only way to fight is to fight a soul and not a body. In one alternate world, souls wield special swords that heal others. With Shihai's entrance, this power has somehow entered this dimension. We ask you all to go to the moon of Ophanimon so as to gain this power."

"Lord, are you talking about this?" With that, Harry reached up and unsheathed his sword. The assembled people of both groups gasped and Seraphimon spoke.

"Th-that is a Zanpakto. What is its name?"

"Galon tân, fireheart."

"I see. In the alternate world, these Zanpakto have three forms. The first is known as the unreleased form such as yours. The next, the first release is called Shikai and the third is Bankai, the second release. Soul Reapers, those that wield these swords use special commands unique to the weapon to release their Zanpakto."

"What you mean like-"

Harry felt Galon Tân lean in close and then from deep inside himself, Harry spoke, "Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

Everyone gasped and Harry looked down. A fire sparked and melted the blade. Now, Harry was holding a metal hilt with two blades of flame, one on each side (**A.N. Think of the lightsaber of a Sith only with flame instead of energy.**)

"Yes. Just like that. Of course, knowing the name and command for your Zanpakto is not enough. You must be taught how to use it. Now Takuya, Koji. You know how to get to the moon so I shall leave you to do so."

**A.N. So as promised, Zanpakto have now entered the fray. I already have a chart showing what the Zanpakto for 17 people will be. Now only two of the forms have been determined but I have to say that it is fun to come up with them. I doubt that I will use every one but heck if you guys get some good ideas let me know and I may use them.**


	7. Fighting cross country

A strange celestial wind whistled through the barren ground. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing except. In a crater more than a mile wide stood a strange substance. On the top of the crater was a tall woman with wings. The woman, Ophanimon gazed at the substance in curiosity. Several years ago when the fires of Zhuqiaomon's realm were stabilized, this pool had appeared. When she heard footsteps she turned. Standing in front of her was a large group of humans and digimon. Seeing them, she raised her head and spoke, "What are you doing here Digidestined?"

Harry pushed his way to the front of the group and spoke, "We were sent here by the four released Sovereign."

"For what purpose?"

"To receive a power from you."

"Power? I am trapped here. I have no power to give you. I am sorry that you have come this way Valkyrie but I cannot help you."

"Is that so?" Harry drew his Zanpakto.

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

"That sword. It brings to mind this pool."

"Pool?"

"Look."

Harry looked at it, "When did it appear?"

"The moment the south was healed. This place does represent the mind so this pool must be of the mind."

Harry touched the fire of one of the blades on his sword to the sheath on its back. As the tip touched, it solidified until the unreleased sword was once again sheathed. "Why haven't you investigated it?"

"It cannot be reached. I have tried many methods but each one has failed. I think that the only way one can get to it is by accident.

"That's not true." Ron said. Takuya, Joe, Kari, and Draco nodded. "I feel like it is calling out." At that moment, tongues of green struck the five. As the goo struck a sheathed sword appeared on their bodies. Takuya drew his and looked at it. The weapon was a simple wakizashi with a red and white hilt. He stared at in in wonder. For some reason, it seemed to have absolutely no weight.

"Strange." Ophanimon said.

"What's strange?" Harry asked.

"It is impossible to get to that pool but it isn't impossible to leave it."

"And I want to know why they came to the Valkyrie."

-Because those who are known as the Valkyrie are able to look closer at their own souls. They are closer to knowing who they are.-

-I wish there was some way to talk to you properly.-

-There is.-

-What is it?-

-Stab yourself with your blade.-

Without thinking, Harry drew his Zanpakto and stabbed himself with it, falling to the ground.

Harry's inner mind

Harry woke up and looked around. He was back on top of the mountain and in the place where Galon Tân had stood was a phoenix with dragon wings. "Who are you? And why can I talk here?"

"I am Galon Tân, the real one. You think I am a simple blade but I am not. I am you housed in a blade."

"You are me?"

"Yes. Your fight with Shihai awakened me. Unfortunately, I could not let you find me slowly and had to force you here."

"Why?"

"You needed to be able to use my Shikai form. Now that you are here again, come at me!" Galon Tân drew a blade and charged at Harry.

Harry countered however, Galon Tân was already behind. Sensing this, Harry spun and both blades met. The two were locked in combat, neither gaining ground. However, that changed when Galon Tân grabbed his sword in both hands and split it into two blades. Now Harry had to face both, making it harder to keep up. However, Harry's abilities approved and he was able to fight almost like he was flying through the air, swooping and diving by using lunges and jumps. At last, Galon Tân lowered his blades and spoke up, "You've done well but something is coming."

The Digital Moon

Harry woke up and got up off the floor. Like Galon Tân had said, something was coming. Instead of drawing his D-link however, Harry pushed everyone back and stood his ground.

-You are a phoenix, quick and strong. You are the dragon, mighty and powerful.-

Harry held his sword in one hand, the other back and ready. Quickly, a clown with four swords appeared, Piedmon. The Digimon leapt in to attack and Harry punched him. Before he could recover, Harry sliced him, causing the Digimon to fall back.

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

Harry spun the blade on the metal hilt, causing it to look like he was holding a wheel of fire. Piedmon drew two of his swords and Harry parried quickly. He then grabbed the sword in both hands and split it into two. "Tsuin kasai!" Harry slashed his weapons and the flames separated from the blades, striking Piedmon in the heart and chest. They continued and then struck the digimon in the head, returning to Harry's hilts. Harry slammed the hilts together as Piedmon fell. Finally, he sheathed the sword and looked at Ophanimon.

The angel digimon was amazed and then spoke up. "You should return to the real world."

Dolores Umbridge was writing a letter to Minister Fudge when she heard a rap at her door. She opened it to find Harry, Ron, Draco, Koji, Koichi, TK, Tommy, and Zoe standing there in their wizard's robes. Takuya was grinning from a joke that Draco was finishing while Tommy was doing some finger stretches and Zoe was chatting with Harry. TK smiled and then spoke up, "We're sorry we weren't able to make it to the detention yesterday but we got back early and thought we should come here and do it.

"Oh? Well then, sit down. I'll be having you do some lines."

The group sat down and picked up the quills that Umbridge had set out for them. Harry pulled out his bottle of fire ink, causing Umbridge to wrinkle her nose. "That won't be necessary."

She looked at the other students and noticed they were writing already. Umbridge was thrown as she expected the group to gasp at the pain. These quills would cut into the skin and cause the victim to receive cuts in the form of what was written. She noticed this was happening to Harry but was surprised when the parchment he was writing on turned to ash. Harry sighed and then threw the parchment away, looking for a piece of wood he had put in his bag a few hours ago. He then started writing on that, the scorch marks forming the letters. At this point, Zoe was faintly gasping and the twins were wearing scowls. However; Harry, Draco, and Ron were acting like this was a stroll through the park. The hours passed until finally the woman called a halt. Zoe was crying softly while Koichi was wimpering. Tommy had a slight scowl on his face while Koji looked at the other three people. Draco, Ron, and Harry were unaffected.

"You seem to act like this was a light punishment."

"Light yes, punishment no." Harry responded, using Zoe's water bottle to put out the fires from his blood.

"Pardon?"

"We've all been through much worse. Of course, if we told you what we've been through we'd have to kill you." Harry sniffed and then spoke up again. "Am I right, Shihai?"

"Hoooooow did you discover me?"

"Your smell." Harry drew his Zanpakto. "This is Galon Tân or fireheart." Harry spun the sword in one hand and then struck Professor Umbridge in the head with the hilt of the sword. He then spun it again, showing the blade. As Professor Umbridge looked on, Takuya and Koji drew blades as well. Takuya's wakizashi gleamed and Koji's blade, an overly curved tanto with a silver and gold hilt were held easily.

"Wha-what are you going to do with me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Harry said.

"What?

"This isn't for you. Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

"What is that?"

"Galon Tân, fireheart."

Finally, Draco unhooked his blade. Unlike Harry's this katana had a tsuba.

"So do they all have names?"

"Er…"

Before Umbridge could say another word, the group leapt into action, slicing the air near Umbridge. The woman was frightened, fearing the students were going mad. She also noticed that they all were bleeding, the fight opening their wounds. Though Koji, Koichi, and Zoe all had normal blood, Harry's seemed to sizzle while the other two had blood that fell with a metallic clink.

"Don't hurt me!"

"We ain't aiming for you!"

"Sooooo you think those weeeeeapons could stop meeeeeeeee?"

Harry grinned with savage intensity. "Nope. We know they will. Tsuin kasai!"

"I'll be baaaaaaack fooooooool boy."

"That's wolf boy to you!" As one, the group sheathed their swords and then nodded to Umbridge. They then turned and walked to their respective dormitories, hoping no one would bother them on this Saturday night.

The next morning, news of the "attack" on Umbridge had spread. Many students ran from each of the "combatants" isolating them. In turn, this brought the Digidestined and Valkyrie together with Hermione finally meeting each one. In light of the incident, a Ministry decree banning muggle weapons was put in place but when anyone other than the wielder tried to remove them, they found it impossible. With much regret, Cody sent back his Kendo things, writing that they were banned from the school. As time passed, only Galon Tân was activatable, the others unable to reach their swords. However, the mysterious weapons were not limited to Hogwarts. In an English boarding school known as Smeltings, Dudley Dursley woke up from an intense night training to find a package on his bed. His friend Piers was nearby staring at it.

"That arrived for you. You know who it is from?"

"No but I think I know what's in it?"

"Oh? What is it?"

Dudley ignored his friend and hastily unwrapped the package. Sure enough, he saw a sword belt with a daito inside it. Dudley quickly strapped the belt to his waist and drew the weapon, examining it. Piers stared while Dudley took a few experimental passes. "When did you learn to wield a sword?"

"Last year. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You are gone for half the year and you come back skinny with the ability to wield a sword? What happened? Where did you go?"

Dudley smiled. "Oh, I went to Harry's school to watch a tournament. Well actually I was chased and wasn't able to return but…" Satisfied, Dudley sheathed his weapon. "This daito has good balance."

"Daito?"

"German longsword."

"Why do you act so different?"

Dudley answered as he went through some martial arts forms, "Because I am different. I've seen things no one should ever see."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that ghosts are real? Or that fire can hurt worse than a blade?"

"What do you mean?"

Dudley froze for a moment. "Piers, stay back, something is coming."

"No, I need to help."

"YOU CAN'T HELP!"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Fine, come if you want but stay back." With that, Dudley and Piers ran outside. There, Dudley felt a familiar fear. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

Dudley spun and threw Piers clear. Then, he pulled out his sword. When he had tested it earlier, it had felt like an ordinary sword but now the daito was buzzing expectantly. Instinctively, Dudley looked at it and spoke. "What is your name?"

Piers stared at Dudley. Why was he talking to that sword?

-I am Aramusha.-

"Aramusha hm? Well lend me your power. Take your stance, Aramusha!"

While Piers watched, the sword seemed to explode. A chained glove seemed to bind it to Dudley. The sword was now longer and thicker, the tsuba forked up similar to that of a rapier.

Dudley couldn't see the Dementor but still he sprang into action. However, before he could land a blow, he heard a voice cry out, "Expecto patronum!"

Thomas had found out from Harry that his cousin Dudley had previously been targeted by something strange so he had gotten himself placed as a healer close to Smeltings. Sure enough, he had sensed a dementor and came running. When he arrived, he saw Dudley holding a cross between a rapier and a daito, trying to see the dementor. Thomas knew he had to act so he cast a Patronus Charm, egging his Akita Patronus on at the dementor.

Dudley turned and saw the guy who worked at the hospital nearby. He noticed the man had a stick in one hand and a sword sheathed by his hip. The man ran over and stood next to Dudley.

"So, Harry wasn't kidding when he said you had gotten into trouble."

"Who are you?"

"Thomas H. Norstein."

"Wait, Harry mentioned you. You're a Digidestined from DATS."

"Yes. Graduated two years ago from Hogwarts."

"Well, I'll need that."

"Well of course you will." A female voice said.

From the shadows walked a group of six. Dudley and Thomas looked at each other.

"Yoshi? Miki? Megumi? What?" Dudley asked.

"C-commander? Spencer, Homer?" Thomas stammered.

The eight got in a line, shoulder to shoulder, waiting.

From the forest off in the distance, creatures began pouring in. Unicorns, Centaurs, Dementors, Red caps, it was as though the ground was moving. Takuya drew both his sword and wand while Dudley drew Aramusha and the others their wands. At an unforeseen signal, the group leapt into action, Dudley slashing and on occasion throwing his weapon, Takuya casting spells with his right hand and cutting enemies down with the left, the others stunning and protecting at will.

The attack continued for what seemed like hours until; "IMMOBULUS!" The attacking army was frozen. When the group tried to turn, everyone found they were frozen. Everyone that is, except Dudley. For some reason, Dudley was able to move. Holding Aramusha loosely in his hand, Dudley walked up to the large group.

"Who are you?"

"Us? How are you able to move?"

"I have no idea, maybe it's Aramusha's doing?"

"Aramusha?"

"Yes, my sword."

"Your sword?"

"Yes."

The group of robed people looked at each other for a moment and then…


	8. Decoy

**Muggle School Attacked!**

**Last night, Smeltings Boarding School was attacked by a stampede of magical beings. Upon arrival to the school, Ministry officials found eight people, ranging from 15 years of age to 75 fighting. Following procedure, Ministry officials immobilized the combatants and soul witness. However, one boy, a student at the school was unaffected by the spell. Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, Miki Kirosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, Homer Yukimaki, Spencer Damon, Richard Sampson, Dudley Dursley, and Piers Anthony have been taken in for questioning. With the exception of Mr. Dursley and Mr. Anthony, each person is known in the magical community. While six of the combatants had only their wands, Mr. Norstein carried both his wand and a sword and Mr. Dursley carried only a sword which he called Aramusha. More details as the case unravels.**

Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet in shock. Standing next to him was Professor McGonagall. He looked at her and spoke up. "Aramusha means fierce warrior. I'm guessing he got a…" He froze as he heard a strange noise. All throughout the school, the Digidestined grabbed their Digivices and ran outside. Hot on Harry's heels was Professor McGonagall. When he ran outside, Harry saw what looked like a giant thunderbird crackling in the sky.

All around Harry, students grouped up, forming into six distinctive groups. The first consisted of Professor McGonagall, Ron, Draco, and the leader Harry. Kari led the second group, consisting of Joe, Izzi, Sora, Mimi, Matt, and TK. Behind them stood Ken with his team, Willis, Cody, and Yolei. The next team was led by Takato with Ai, Mako, Rika, Henry, Suzie, Kenta, and Kazu. Next, Takuya stood with Zoe, JP, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy. The final lineup was Marcus leading Keenan and Kristy. Together, the groups acted as one with wands, swords, and digivices released.

"Digimon, realize!"

"Rookies digivolve to… Champion!"

"Ikkakumon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon!"

"Togemon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Angemon!"

"Wendigomon!"

"Growlmon!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Wendigomon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Peckmon!"

"Meramon!"

"Digimon armor digivolve!"

"Halsemon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Digmon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

"Takuya warp digivolve to Agunimon!"

"Keenan warp digivolve to Leomon!"

"Execute, spirit evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

Harry dropped his human form and the group leapt into action. Not being used to working in a team, McGonagall was forced to quickly withdraw, watching the effortless teamwork. However, it seemed to become apparent that things were not going as planned. Not wanting to take their digimon farther, when they fell, each digidestined stood down until only Harry, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Marcus were fighting. However, a quick strike shot down Lobomon, causing the three remaining to put out the stops, "Meramon digivolve to Flaremon!"

Even the edition of Flaremon did nothing, the only one making headway was Harry. As Agunimon jumped into the fray he heard a voice and spoke the words, "Blow through the raging heavens, Kūki no honō!" The sword blade in his hand melted, leaving him with just a hilt. However, wherever the hilt was, the wind followed.

Something clicked in Marcus' mind and he drew his dagger saying words that came to him, "Protect your cubs, Kumareijingu!" The dagger then changed to a single knuckleduster which Marcus used to punch holes in his enemy.

"It seems Zanpakto seem to be the only things with an effect; Draco, Koji, Kari, Ken, Matt, Willis, Takato, Rika, forward!" Harry roared.

"Yes sir!" The group drew various weapons from daggers to a rapier. Instinctively, the Valkyrie stood together, using their training to form a fighting force. Though they held the advantage, when the bird was downed, the group was exhausted.

Harry sheathed his sword, as it went in it reverted back to its old form. Following suit, the rest of the group also sheathed their swords and called back their digimon. Unfortunately, as soon as the last Digimon was recalled, the distraction proved to have been effective. Students from all four houses poured out of the school and began to attack the digidestined. The group held off until Ron shouted, "It's Shihai!"

Harry didn't hesitate, "To battle!"

Harry unsheathed his sword, the rest following suit to McGonagall's shock. When she raised her hand to halt the group, something appeared in it. She stared at it for in her hands was a small wooden bokken with no tsuba or handgrip. Though she didn't want to, something in the blade forced her to leap into action.

Harry spun Galon Tân, using the wind from the motion to force students back. Beside him, Ron was using Aikido to push the students back. As he flung Seamus Finnegan away, Professor McGonagall jumped in and blocked Lee Jordan from getting to Harry. As her blade connected, McGonagall figured it out, "We have to take the offensive!" In response, Harry jumped out of the way and faced Professor Snape. Quickly, he flipped his sword and knocked Snape out with the butt of the sword then turned it again and began attacking the spirit that had been taking him over.

"Wha-what is that?" McGonagall cried, seeing the strange spirit.

"Shihai!" Harry roared, "Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

"Blow through the raging heavens, Kūki no Honō!"

"Protect your cubs, Kumareijingo!"

Koji saw poor Neville trying to fight the influence inside him. In a rage, Koji drew his shimitar and yelled, "Hunt thine enemies, Getsurō!" His shimitar changed into a circular disk that he quickly threw. Though the fighting raged on, everyone heard the blade slice through Neville's body and in slow motion they saw him fall to the ground. With a scream, Koji dropped his Zanpakto and fell to his knees. The shadow saw his chance and entered Koji, slowly working his way in. In shock, Koichi was struck down, his body hitting the floor. In retaliation, Harry stunned the killer, Professor Flitwick.

Professor Umbridge ran into the fighting and immobilized the combatants, leaving only the Zanpakto wielders with the ability to move. In unison, their knees buckled as they saw the body of Koichi. Gathered as they were, they failed to notice Koji had walked away.


	9. Sara: Unity!

"Hunt thine enemies, Getsurō!" Sara shot out of bed and looked out the window at the commotion. It seemed that students and teachers were attacking each other. Without hesitating, she threw on a nightgown and ran outside not even thinking about shoes. As a result, she was focused on the pain of stubbed toes when she suddenly found herself taken over. -Koji noooooooooo!-

-What in the? Who are you?-

-Koichi Kimura.-

-Wait, aren't you a fifth year Gryffindor who keeps vanishing?-

-Um, I think I'm dead.-

-Ooooh-kay?-

-I have to help my brother! Please!-

Koichi ran outside and saw the digidestined hovered over his body. As he stared, he saw Koji run past him and began to follow.

Sara felt Koichi's panic as he ran up the stairs. Whatever was going on, Sara just wanted to go back to sleep. However, she was shocked when Koichi stopped in front of a strange portrait. She heard her voice cry out, "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

As soon as the portrait swung open, Koichi ran inside and took the well-known corridor to the fifth year boy's dorms. He saw Koji crawling into bed. "Koji!"

Koji turned and saw a Hufflepuff girl standing in front of him. "What are you doing here girl?"

"It's your brother, Koichi."

"He's dead, what of it?"

Furious, Koichi snapped and grabbed his brother's arm. He then dragged it over to the sword hilt sheathed on his hip.

As soon as his hand touched the hilt, Koji screamed. Shihai felt the pain of a blade that cleansed souls and for an instant, Koji was able to gain control. Koji quickly oraganized himself and deep in his mind he saw a howling white wolf standing on his paws. He quickly grabbed the blade and slammed it into his chest, completely shattering Shihai's control. "K-koichi, you died how?"

"I-I don't know. I had to save you and then I wound up in Sara's body."

"Well you should probably go back to your common room. I took this from your body." With that, Koji threw Koichi's D-tector at him. He quickly caught it and it changed into a strange bracelet that looked like a lion head. He put it on and it seemed to fade away slightly, hiding on Sara's wrist.

The next morning, the Digidestined were shocked when a girl joined them. She was a pretty brown haired Hufflepuff with light blue eyes. She sat down and smiled. When Harry asked her who she was she grinned and said, "Sara Tozer but you might know me as fifth year Koichi Kimura." As proof, she showed the large group her modified D-tector."

"Um… let's say we believe you…" Harry began.

Sara sat down and smiled at Koji. "Are you alright?"

"Ulp, yes?"

"You don't seem sure… ancient warrior of light."

The group stared at her until she cracked. "Oh come on. If you need proof then follow me."

She led the group outside and then held up her digivice. "Execute, joined spirit evolution!" She held out the hand with the digivice as it lit up, conjuring up a ring of data. In response, another ring appeared on her other hand and she clashed them together above her head. The data cascaded down, changing her until finally, the others saw… Lowemon. Lowemon growled, "So now do you be-" He cocked his head, "Someone's coming." With that, he dedigivolved into Sara as Hermione Granger walked over.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"We need to train for battle."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Well what do you have in mind?"

"Meet me in the Hogs Head next Hogsmeade Weekend."

"Awwww, I'm too young." Sara booed, Ai and Mako following suit. Suzie grinned as this was her third year, barely qualifying herself as able to go off campus.

Harry and Takuya stood next to each other as students began pouring in. When the last student sat down, Hermione stood up to talk. Harry however held his hand up.

"Let me take you back fourteen years. Most lived in fear as a blackness cloaked the sun, killing all who stood in their way. Each day was as cold and lifeless as the next and many had no one to turn to. Some of you were alive then but too young to remember while others were born later. You could almost feel the tension from wizards and even muggles were immune. The dark shadow, Lord Voldermort was thought to be immortal and most had lost hope. However, a ray of sunshine was finally allowed to poke through in the form of a group of witches and wizards who secretly worked to take him down. Eventually, they succeeded at the cost of two of their members, Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter. This period of darkness was so awful that most tried to act as though the time had never happened. Last year, four unlikely witnesses saw that the period of sunshine was a farce. Two of these students stand here today, their nights spent battling sheets as they look upon a face so inhuman that it looks like a ghost's." Harry paused and saw the whole group as well as a handful of adults were frozen, listening to his every word. He then looked back at the group and continued, dropping his voice slightly. "Close your eyes and picture a clearing, surrounded with hedges. In front of you is this blue and silver cup while beside you are three others, a friend and two rivals."

Takuya continued,

"You come to an agreement, each saved the other's life and so there would be four people to take the cup. After a little bit of figuring it out, you all touch the cup and vanish."

"Before you is a graveyard, tombstones dotting the landscape. You are confused by this, believing that you are dreaming since this shouldn't have happened. All of a sudden, a rasping bone chilling voice speaks up, 'kill the spares.' A green light appears, flying toward you but suddenly, it is caught in strange blades, carried by your friends."

"You know you have to save your friends so you draw a strange sword you had been given, barely able to block. The blade is unable to take the strain and you can see it weakening. Suddenly, someone comes and tries to take your friend away. Your friend quickly tries to block all attempts, but in doing so, you are cut with a knife, carted off like an animal. Your blood is put in a cauldron with bones and soil and then."

The two stared at each other, the pain of that night mirrored in each bestial eye. The crowd was so tight pressed that the pub looked almost empty, even the regular patrons were crowded in. At last, Harry turned, his eyes stone cold.

"A white face, bald with slits for eyes looks at you. The last time you saw this man was when you were only a year old but you instantly know who it is. In his arrogance, he tells you, 'I am going to kill you Harry Potter,' and you are forced to run, ducking and rolling away. At one point, you are caught by a curse that you know is forbidden and you writhe in pain. Finally, he casts his spell and, recalling two years prior, you cast your own, 'Avada Kedavra,' 'Expelliarmus' The spells meet and a golden cage forms around you two. You are forced to hold on to your wand with all your strength until you-you see… First a hand, given to a man who had cut off his own, then a man you had seen in a dream, and then a witch and then your own parents, dead for thirteen years. These ghosts tell you to break the connection and you do so, running back to the cup that brought you there and grabbing your friends. As you disappear, you see a blast of green light out of the corner of your eye and you know that if you had been just a second late you would have died."

Harry looked at each person.

"I am not asking anyone here to learn how to fight. You are free to leave now. My aim is to prepare you just in case that night ever happens again. I cannot guarantee that this knowledge will save you but I feel everyone deserves a fighting chance. This knowledge will not be taught to those who want to harm others, only for defense. If you wish to learn, please sign the sheet Hermione laid out and we will try to get something done. With the High Inquisitor around and her actions, I warn you that you may be going against her wishes but I believe that it is worth the risk for me, is it worth it for you?"

When the students left, Harry noticed that each had signed their names. What's more, each student was so shocked by Harry and Takuya's tale that they had a hard time concentrating on the rest of their day. When an Educational Decree appeared banning teams clubs and other groups, most of the newly formed Dumbledore's Army completely ignored it, even going so far as to purposefully hang out in groups of larger than three. As a result, Professor Umbridge was furious. Quickly, students were sent to do lines but this became a badge of honor. The attitude spread to every house, with even Slytherins being scarred. Even with this, the plague of Shihai was quickly growing.

-I did what I needed to do Sara so I should go.-

-No. You need to stay here so you will stay here.-

-If you are sure.-

Sara ran into Defense Against the Dark Arts, fondly rubbing the words "I shall not tell lies" on her hand. She had been proud that she had led a revolt in class two weeks ago relating to the curriculum. At last she settled into her seat with a copy of the textbook already out. However, she was not reading it, instead sketching out a surprisingly accurate picture of Voldermort.

"What are you doing Ms. Tozer?"

"Oh, just sketching. I already read the book so I don't really need to waste time on it."

Mako Issure smiled at her from the next desk over and then continued to practice a spell under his desk. The next moment, there was a roar and he dropped his wand in his haste to run out.

"Mr. Issure, Ms. Issure, Ms. Tozer, get back here or there will be detention!"

"You want me?" Sara said, smiling cheekily, "Then come and get me!" With that, Sara led the siblings down three flights of stairs and outside. Without breaking stride, Sara pulled her Digi-Sync and activated it, changing into Lowemon in mid stride.

Students that Umbridge had observed hanging out were now in groups, changing into strange creatures, drawing swords, or even changing creatures into other creatures. A wave of magical and nonmagical creatures rose up as far as the eye could see but it made no difference, students and teachers ran out and joined the fight. Even so, the beasts quickly made short work of the group, the sheer numbers dominating.

"Take your stance, Aramusha!" With that, Dudley and the others, freshly released from questioning ran out and joined the fight. Tufts of grass flew and blood dripped down onto the ground, one student even being thrown on to Umbridge, knocking the wind out of her. The creatures were finally dispatched and the Digidestined finally met up with each other. Tears fell to the land at the news of the deaths of Tai and Koichi, quickly changing to relief at the knowledge of Sara.

"What do we have here?" Umbridge stared at the large group.

Harry stepped forward, "They're old students and our guardians and um…"

"Um?"

"My cousin."

"Your WHAT!? Are you telling me that there is a muggle on campus?"

"Yes ma'am, last time I checked Dudley is a muggle and unless I'm blind he is on campus."

"I, what?"

Harry simply shrugged and then walked away, giving Umbridge a hand sign that he had learned from Willis known as "the bird."

Shocked, Umbridge stared at the boy, wondering what the middle finger thing meant.

Sara caught up with Harry and asked him, "Hey so have you found out where we meet?"

"Mmmm. Walk three times by that tapestry of the trolls on the seventh floor. First meeting tonight at eight."

"We'll be there."

At eight sharp, Sara walked in to the Room of Requirement and pulled out her wand. All around her was Dumbledore's Army, students from every house ready to learn. Although there were only three Slytherin students, Pansy, Kazu, and Draco looked even more ready to learn than the rest. Harry, in wolf form had everyone practice Expelliarmus. Each student worked as though it was the last thing on earth. Eventually, the majority were losing their wands, only a few spells having problems or missing. When Harry wrapped up the lesson, the Digidestined and Hermione remained and Hermione finally met the group properly. Some of the Digidestined had pulled out their Zanpakto and began training, the group falling asleep in the room until the crack of dawn.

**A.N. Sara Tozer was inspired by both Sara Whoop and my friend Robin Tozer. Also, ever wonder how I come up with this stuff? Well first I watch an anime or something, currently Bleach. Then, when I am not watching I Youtube random songs to get my blood pumping.**

**Songs used:**

**Hey Digimon**

**Kick it up**

**Digirrap**

**Brother my brother**

**What do you think about that?**

**I'm going Digital.**


	10. The year flies by

**A.N. Yes this is a long chapter which I will eventually split into separate chapters. I was starting to beat this book to death and so I had to end it quickly. **

At eight sharp, Sara walked in to the Room of Requirement and pulled out her wand. All around her was Dumbledore's Army, students from every house ready to learn. Although there were only three Slytherin students, Pansy, Kazu, and Draco looked even more ready to learn than the rest. Harry, in wolf form had everyone practice Expelliarmus. Each student worked as though it was the last thing on earth. Eventually, the majority were losing their wands, only a few spells having problems or missing. When Harry wrapped up the lesson, the Digidestined and Hermione remained and Hermione finally met the group properly. Some of the Digidestined had pulled out their Zanpakto and began training, the group falling asleep in the room until the crack of dawn.

The group sunk into a routine; breakfast, class, class, lunch, class, class, detention, dinner, DA, martial arts, sleep, repeat. Sara quickly became skilled in rolling, her tumbles to the ground looking like auditions for the fourth Matrix movie (**A.N. Oh man wouldn't that be AWEsome?**) More and more students wore scars on their wrists and a roaring trade of; _I survived detention from Umbridge_ badges went on. Christmas began to come and Sara cried as she said goodbye to the rest of the Digidestined. She had promised her family that she would go skiing with them and now was bound to that promise. However, the Digidestined had enough to worry about with a prophetic dream from Harry showing Ron's dad getting attacked.

-Takuya, get McGonagall!-

-On it.-

-RON!-

Ron jumped so fast he fell out of his four poster, waking the light sleeping Digidestined up. "What is it Harry?"

"Your dad, he's been attacked!"

"WHAT!"

Those students still asleep now woke up, prompting a wave of swearing. Tommy sent a message detailing the encounter on his Digivice as McGonagall entered. "What's this about a snake attack?"

"A snake attacked or is going to attack Ron's dad!"

"Potter, you just had a nightmare."

"Yeah except my nightmares come true… or already have."

McGonagall stared at the boy and then fingered her unnamed sword. "I swear Potter that if this is a joke in any way…"

Harry shook his head and with McGonagall he ran Dumbledore's office. "Professor, what's its name?"

"Pardon?"

"Your Zanpakto."

"My what?"

Harry and McGonagall stood outside the door of Dumbledore's office. Harry held up a hand and then turned to his Head of House. "I'm sorry but…"

"What do you mean?"

Harry grabbed McGonagall's Zanpakto and held it out by the hilt. "Just in case." He then sank the blade into McGonagall's chest and walked in to face Dumbledore.

When Harry walked in, Dumbledore was waiting. "What is going on?"

"Professor McGonagall has been stabbed in the chest and Ron's dad has been attacked by a snake."

"One at a time, what do you mean stabbed?"

"She's fine and will not receive any damage. She'll just need to be moved to a calm enviorment. I'd recommend a calm part of the forest or a meadow."

"Why?"

Harry paused for a moment and then pulled out his sword. "This is Galon Tân, fire heart. He is a reflection of my soul that I am able to communicate with. Since I can do this, I can unlock his power to take on spiritual beings. I found that there are two ways to talk with him. Pressing need and through unconsciousness. Since there was no pressing need, I stabbed her with her sword. He or she will be able to talk to her and tell her its name. However, this will take time and she will need to be in a good place to meditate from."

"Uh…"

"And the snake attacked Arthur Weasley inside the Ministry of Magic."

With that, Dumbledore quickly sent the Weasleys to Sirius Black's home in London and rescued the downed man.

Professor Minerva McGonagall's inner world

_Where am I? _Minerva looked around a hot African plain. She looked around and suddenly noticed a tree standing on the plain. She approached it and heard its wind speaking. "My name is"

"What is it?"

"It's"

"I-I don't understand, I can hear you but not your name."

"Of course you can't. You don't believe in me or yourself."

"Wha-what?"

"I do not accept someone who cannot believe in their own power. Who does not believe in others. Look at my blade in your hand."

Minerva looked down at the wooden sword. "This?"

"Do you know what it is called?"

"No I don't know anything about blades."

"You know people who do."

"Who?"

"Would you like me to show you who?"

"Please."

"You don't sound sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Your answer means nothing unless you can stand beside it. A blade will break in the hands of a breakable spirit. A heart cannot remain whole without faith. Pride means nothing without the steadfast belief in yourself and others. Others may shatter your belief but that is because you let them."

Minerva opened her mouth and then froze.

"How do you think this school has stayed around?"

"Show me who can help me."

"Will you stake your life on it?"

Minerva thought about this question and shrugged, "What am I thinking? I can't do anything else. I have to learn your name at any cost including that."

The Forbidden Forest

Minerva rose up from the bed of leaves she had been laying in. If anyone had been watching her, they would have been shocked to see her. She leapt right into a tree with no effort and went from branch to branch. Each time she landed she was already lifting off to rest in the next branch. She was relieved that her master finally had shown some resolve and was eager to show her what life could be like for she was not the professor who could turn into a cat.

As she moved on, occasionally she would hesitate as her master's mind became frightened. Eventually, the pair began to work together and both could feel the grace and power. Slowly, the animagus began to take on some features of her cat form, her feet becoming pads that tred quickly and quietly. Across Scotland she ran, not stopping or tiring. At last, she slowed down and the consciousness that had a hold faded away. Minerva McGonagall looked around and saw where she had been taken, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

She quickly walked up and entered the house, only stopping to chat with its owner, Sirius Black.

"Harry, someone wants to speak to you!"

Harry ran downstairs, not even masking his appearance. Standing before him was Minerva McGonagall. "Is something wrong Professor?"

"Er, I just had a question."

"What is it?"

Minerva unsheathed her sword and blushed. "Er, do you know what this is called?"

"A bokken."

"A what?"

"A bokken. It's a blade used for kendo, an art of swordsmanship. I've used one before but why do you ask?"

Minerva quickly explained while Harry listened.

"Hmmm. A tree, that's interesting. You know, it is a part of you so I guess I was wrong about you. I guess we should let you come with us come Christmas."

"Pardon?"

"Have a little faith, you'll see what I mean."

Homer's house.

Harry, Ron, and McGonagall walked through the gate and Harry led the way to the back yard. In the spacious yard there was a tombstone that marred the beauty of the landscape. Harry walked up to it and knelt, thinking back four years.

Four years ago, Homer's house

"Oh no!" Harry looked at the digidestined collapsed on the ground, "Oh man I'm so sorry, they weren't connected to fire but since they're connected to light they're still alive."

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on, was that you? How did you-" Takato said, checking to see how the collapsed people were doing.

"A gift. I didn't realize I had gotten it until yesterday. See, before when Takuya and I-"

"Harry, you do realize we still are connected." Takuya interrupted.

"Well when we were in each other's heads, Agunimon and I joined so I could help you. He couldn't infuse his spirit with me because of Takuya but he found out it didn't matter. He felt like I deserved something for bravely accepting my possible death so he gave me some fire. Over the weeks it's been slowly changing me. All the weird stuff that's been happening around me was because my body was changing."

Homer stood and began to give Harry a checkup. "You have a temperature young man of, let's see." Suddenly, the thermometer broke, spilling mercury all over the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, his body temperature is too hot to measure." Agunimon said. "His heartbeat should be at about 500 bpmat the lowest."

"Er… right." Homer checked, "550 bpm."

"Normal. If it's over 700 then he's using his powers."

"Well we should discuss what to do." Homer said.

"I know." Harry spoke up. "Takuya and I were discussing this and obviously an army of bad guys is being raised so we should raise an army of good guys."

"And how?"

"The digital world" Takuya said.

Then Harry felt as though he was burning up inside. The pain caused him to start screaming. He distantly heard Takuya shove Homer aside in the effort to get to him and Harry felt the pain begin to lessen but before it became tolerable, Takuya's body hit the floor and Harry felt his heart stop.

Present Day

Harry was now crying tears of fire. In a panic, McGonagall and Ron ran over and gasped as the read what was written on the headstone:

**Harry James Potter**

**1988-1991**

**In your shadow we must walk**

**Though you are now gone**

**We shall protect all that you cherish**

The two stared at the boy until a tear fell on Ron's knee. He felt the searing pain and screamed, bringing Homer outside. Homer took in the circumstances and promptly put some burn cream on the boy's knee. After a few moments, Harry rose up and asked Homer for a shovel.

"A shovel?" Homer asked.

"They need to see."

Homer gave Harry a shovel and the boy began to dig. When the hole he was making was deep enough, McGonagall and Ron gasped in shock. There, glistening in the sun was Harry's body, encased in ice. Harry looked at it and spoke up. "When the heat separated from the body it turned to ice. All that is left is the flesh I once wore. That tombstone was erected after the burial but I never got to see it, things happened so fast." Harry covered the grave once again and sighed. "It's hard at times to be a being of pure fire, remembering what I once was."

Ron gasped, "So it's true then? I knew but I never believed."

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked.

"Not here you don't!" Homer shrieked.

"Errrr."

Homer quickly led the trio to an alleyway behind the house and Harry put out all the stops, changing into a raging fire wolf.

McGonagall jumped back but Ron walked closer, staring up at Harry in understanding. Eventually, McGonagall walked over, stretching her hand out. Harry grinned and settled on her, leading her to the house.

The Meadow of the Beast

Harry faded away from McGonagall but still stood, watching her take in the air. With a myschevieous grin, he poked her and then took off running. Something about the place made McGonagall's years of age fade away, leaving her to chase him, laughing all the way. She saw so many different creatures of all shapes and sizes, all seemed to be friendly. However, when they crossed the border into the north, she froze as she saw a huge dinosaur charge them. Quickly, Harry drew his sword and shoved it up, showing a watch.

"Candlemon, realize!"

"Candlemon digivolve to, Meramon!"

Together, Harry and Meramon leapt into the fight and quickly made short work of it. As its data exploded they heard footsteps and turned around to see Sara.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Sara, Koichi." Harry said.

Sara grinned and then walked closer. Harry saw she had two swords, one on each shoulder. Her form seemed to waver, the curls freezing for a moment. "Hi Harry."

"Is something wrong?"

"Koichi is starting to fade."

"Oh no."

"But don't worry." Sara drew one of the swords and threw it. Where it landed, a boy stood.

"Koichi?"

"Yes Harry. I gave up my lion powers to come back."

"Cool."

"But that's not all." Harry, McGonagall, Sara, and Koichi turned around to face the speaker. Standing there was Tai. His hair was longer and his goggles were gone but no one could mistake the face and voice.

"TAI!" Harry and Koichi screamed, running to tackle the boy.

"Hi Harry. Hi Koichi. Thank you for what you did."

Harry and Koichi looked at each other in confusion.

"You wanted to save your brother and when you decided to do that my medallion broke and I found myself by Trial Mountain, alive."

"Where am I?" Neville walked up to the group in confusion.

Without thinking, Harry answered, "Digital World." Then, "Wait, what are YOU doing here?"

"Uh…"

"Well I'm Harry, Candlemon's partner and that's Koichi, Lowemon's host."

"Uh…"

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to see the rest of the gang. Kari screamed and ran to her brother, hugging his with no intention of letting go. Koji was hot on her heels, tackling Koichi. Ken nodded to the pair.

"Big brother I missed you!" Kari said with tears falling unnoticed on her cheeks. Her world had been shattered but now it was whole. She took off the goggles she had worn since the day she had snuck out and dug them up from Tai's grave.

"Kari, no one knows them better than you. You are the true leader now and as you know the leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without them." As Tai said this, he placed the goggles on Kari's head, using her hair to hide the headband. Kari looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

Kari bowed her head for a moment and then looked up. "I won't let you down Tai."

The huge group walked forward and for the first time, Kari felt like she deserved the goggles on her head. With a flash, a belt appeared on Tai's pants with a sword on the side. He pulled it out and looked at it, knowing its true name with one look.

At last, Christmas day was coming to an end and the group split off, with promises to meet next Christmas being exchanged throughout

Ron got off the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and the twins. Ginny was just finishing her question to Ron about Harry's whereabouts when she saw him standing with Kari, Ken, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus. Ginny snuck over and heard the conversation.

"So what are we going to do about Ogremon there anyways?"

"Feed her to Kaskana."

"Yeah but then Kaskana would die cause she couldn't rot the wench."

"So true, I mean Drasil was nothing compared to her."

"You think so eh? Well I think she's like Lucemon, pretends to be all sweet but really is a little larva with a twisted mind."

With that, the sextet giggled and broke into a mixture of jokes from multiple cultures. "What's worse than Ogremon Digivolving? Umbridge's throat cough."

"Yo mamma so dumb she married Umbridge."

Harry chuckled at the yo mamma joke and then turned around. "Oh hi Ginny, sorry I was ignoring you but I had this really great joke I had to pass out."

Sara walked up to the gate and waved at the group, "Hey Eagle, Beetle, Takato, Beasty, Bear, Pyro."

The six waved, "Hey Sara, how was the rest of your vaycay?"

"Oh as soon as my parents saw the gifts I got them they forgave me for sneaking off to meet you guys on Christmas day."

"Hey, you're missing a Zanpakto."

"No I'm not, it was Koichi's. Garedig Galon is mine."

"Kindly Heart hm?"

"I don't know, what language is it?"

"I don't know but I understand all languages."

"Well that's nifty."

"Not always since I've heard some pretty nasty stuff that I shouldn't have."

"Well then I guess that kills your superiority complex."

"Oh I lost that when I died."

"WHAT!"

The group turned and Harry jumped, "Oh sorry I forgot you were here."

Ginny stared, "What do you mean dea-"

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr's Weasley?"

Harry grinned, "Saved by Calmarimon."

Takuya snorted.

Harry choked back a laugh as he responded, "Yes Professor?"

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know what you mean. I was just on vacation like people normally do during Christmas." Harry said innocently.

"Don't get cute with me, I know you left before term ended."

"Well I had something to take care of."

"Ms.?" Sara said.

"Yes Ms. Tozer?"

"Harry promised to help me with my homework so if you don't mind?"

Harry and Sara walked into the castle and then Harry turned to her. "So, what do you need?"

"Well I know Garedig Galon's name but I don't know anything else."

"Well concentrate and it'll help."

Sara's mind

Sarry woke up to see a dense forest she looked around until something landed on her. She looked up and saw a man with a squirrel tail jumping off. She stared at him and then asked, "So are you Garedig Galon?"

"Of course Sara."

"Uuuuum."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you a chipmunk?"

"I'M A SQUIRREL!"

"WELL SORRY, little stressed here, I went from talking to Harry in the Room of Requirement to talking to a seven foot squirrel with a blue stripe down its tail in the forest, pardon me for mixing it up."

Garedig Galon smiled, "I am sorry, I was a little hurt. Now you probably know about the threat of Shihai but you need to learn my power. I am an elemental weapon and my attack is known as rage o dymhorau."

"Rage o dymhorau?"

"Yes, that is right."

"What does it?"

"Each season commands an element, rage o dymhorau, or rage of seasons uses the element of the dominant season to produce a blast."

"So in winter that would be water right? Cause snow is water?"

"Correct."

"Then fire would be summer since it is always so hot."

"Mhm."

"But what about fall and spring?"

"Spring is the time to plant while the leaves fall in the autumn."

"So spring is earth and fall is air?"

"Yes."

"So how does it work?"

"You have to gather your strength of heart and mind to unleash the attack. Now you must return to conciousness."

Hogwarts Great Hall

Sara woke up and started to get up. Harry noticed and then helped her up.

"So, how did it go?"

"I learned a new attack."

"Good, 'cause you're going to need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look behind you."

Sara turned and saw Lee Jordan running toward them with a stick. She quickly pulled out her wooden knife and smiled. "Let me start him off. Fly, Garedig Galon!" Her knife turned into a bokken with no tsuba that was ready to go. She quickly twirled it and then called out an attack, "Rage o dymhorau!" Quickly, being winter a sheet of water hit Lee, freezing him to the wall. The chill caused the Shihai clone to die out. Harry smiled and warmed him up with a tongue of flame, causing Lee to tumble to the ground. "So... how'd I do?"

The year passed by like a distant storm. Sara and Garedig Galon became a powerful addition to the team, quickly defeating clones as soon as they had appeared. Shihai was determined to be in Umbridge, making the swords impossible to use. At one point, Dumbledore's Army was discovered and Dumbledore was force to flee. However, the events of the year would come to a close not then but several weeks later. Harry and the rest of the Trekkers had been recieving visions of the Ministry of Magic, and they knew they would have to go there. At last they got this oppurtunity one night when Harry recieved what he knew to be a false vision of Voldermort torturing Sirius. Quickly, he ran up to warn Snape of the problem but when he did, he found Snape with Umbridge. After leaving a cryptic message, he got himself captured by Umbridge by purposely walking into a trap.

Get ready. Harry thought.

-Understood.- Ron said back.

-My team will move out soon.- Kari returned.

-I'll make sure to bring supplies.- Joe shot back.

-I'll come as soon as I can.- Draco thought out.

-No one aside from Malfoy and his group has come here.- Takuya had been at the Ministry most of the day, checking the place out.

Harry marched up to the third floor office, keeping his flame low.

When they arrived, Umbridge piped up with, "Who were you contacting? Was it Dumbledore?"

"Paranoid, aren't we? As a matter of a fact, I wasn't. Dumbledore has been a little afraid of me for three and a half years, you see."

"Then-"

"To be perfectly honest, I was contacting my godfather. I was having a funny dream I was curious about but of course he wasn't at home."

"Show her where it is!" Hermione yelled.

Umbridge turned to her but noticed Harry nodding at Ron.

When Harry heard Hermione, he nodded at Draco, giving the signal. Draco winked and then let go of Ron, leaping forward to hit Hermione in the jaw.

When Hermione went down, the members of Dumbledore's Army and the Valkyrie sprung into action. In a flash, Umbridge was completely knocked out. When she fell to the ground, she noticed that there was something inside her, warping her mind. She stared at it and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Umbridge's mind

-That's Shihai.- Harry said to her.

Umbridge tried to respond but Harry shook his head. -Talking won't work, think don't speak.-

-Shee, high?-

-Yes, Shihai, the fifth shadow, that of the mind.-

-What is?-

-It doesn't matter. Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!- In one swift motion, Harry grabbed his sword and activated it, raising it to Shihai. Being his mental image, Umbridge was shocked to see an avenging wolf man with fire radiating from his sword and body. Quickly, he jumped and roared, -We defeated Randalf and rescued the kidnapped students. We defeated Quirrel, controlled by Voldermort. We defeated Bruce, saving my friends. We killed a Basalisk, and the projection of Voldermort as a 16 year old. Two of us sacrificed their lives to save the worlds from Kaskana, and one still lies in the ground. We rescued two unjustly convicted criminals and mended time. We defeated Aodhan, shaodw of flame and then won the Triwizard Tornument and saw Voldermort return. We died. We changed. We revived. WE WILL GIVE OUR LIVES TO PROTECT THE REAL AND THE DIGITAL WORLDS! It is our duty and the only thing currently standing in our way.- Harry split his sword and leveled both blades at Shihai's heart. -Is you. Die, shadow of the mind!- As he spoke these final words, the blades pierced Shihai's heard, causing the shadow to evaporate, gone once again. Harry turned to Umbridge. -I am sorry but you will have to find your own way back. Good luck.- And then, he disappeared.

As soon as Harry woke up, he nodded and the Valkyrie ran out. Hermione, newly revived stopped him. "What is going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just going to storm the Ministry of Magic."

Quickly, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna Lovegood joined Harry and Ron enroute to the Ministry. When they arrived at the visitor's entrance, Harry led the group to the phone booth elevator and at last they were on their way.

As soon as the Atrium of the Ministry was in sight, Dumbledore's Army was shocked at the efficiency of Harry's orders, "Alright Kari, you will keep an eye on the Atrium. Keep hidden and make sure to let us know what is going on. Ken, I know you're near. You'll keep an eye on movements on the ninth floor. Takato, back Kari up, Marcus back Ken up. Takuya?"

"Yes?"

"You know what to do."

"Of course."

With that, the group split into six, the two groups up top melting into the darkness. Harry led the way, taking the elevator and the stairs as though he knew the way. When they opened the door into the Department, Neville quickly shut it and the doors began to spin. Hermione stepped in to stop her with a hand. He then put his nose to each door. "This one is the one we came through to get here."

"How do you know?"

"I smell our scent leading from there."

"OK?"

Harry continued sniffing and then pointed to another door. "And this is the one we need to go through."

"Because?"

"Lucius Malfoy's scent is this way."

Luna, an airy girl who believed in anything smiled dreamily, "You must be a wolf man or something."

"Not quite. Takuya's the wolf man." Harry said as he opened up the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you have to be part human and part wolf to be a wolf man. I'm part wolf but no part of me is human unless you count my memories."

Curious, Luna asked the question that was now on the DA's minds, "So what's the other part?"

"Fire."

"You don't look like it."

"Look at my eyes."

"Ooooooh that's a cool trick."

"We don't have any more time to talk." Harry said, silencing any other questions, "Come out Lucius Malfoy!" He roared.

"What do you want with that man?" Harry turned and saw a strange woman walking out.

Harry grinned at her, "I have some unfinished business to do with the guy who wants to steal from me." With that, Harry nodded to Hermione and then leapt onto a shelf of blueish orbs. He continued on until he found his victim. "Lucius Malfoy, prepare to die!" With a snarl, Harry dropped his human form and drew his wand and sword, jumping off the shelf toward Lucius.

Lucius looked up and saw a wolf man coming at him with a drawn sword and wand. Like any normal person, Lucius screamed and ran.

Harry quickly kept pace, his tricolored hair crackling merrily. At last, Harry put on a burst of speed and had his sword at Lucius' throat. "I would advise you not to move."

Lucius gulped and then sat down, "What do you want with me?"

"You don't get it do you? I don't want your life I'm just here to stop your son from killing you."

"Draco would never kill me."

"Draco wouldn't but Hawk would." Harry grinned. As soon as he said this, Draco ran through and stopped beside Harry.

"Harry, Death Eaters have pushed the rest of the DA to another room."

"Very good Draco."

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"I have orders... Draco."

"To do what?"

"To stop Harry Potter."

"Then I have no choice but to do this. Valkyrie power... Hawk!" Draco changed into the nine foot tall Hawk, armor flashing over his feathered body. Harry sighed and then ran off while Draco faced his father. "I cannot allow you to bring about evil. I am a knight of justice." Draco drew his wand and flew up into the air.

Harry ran off, hoping that Lucius would surrender. He quickly was attacked by a Death Eater who he slashed with his sword. Each opponent he face met his blade or his spell, falling like dominos to his might.

Draco slashed with his wand and Lucius recieved a cut in the face. Angry, Lucius fired the Cruciatus Curse. Before it landed, Draco drew his sword and slashed it through the spell. Lucius was surprised that his pathetic son was so different. "I am proud of you, son."

"I am no son of yours, I am the Valkyrie, Hawk." Though Draco was able to control his Valkyrie self, he kept it in the forefront so he wouldn't have to think about what he was doing. Hawk leapt at Lucius and Draco leapt with him. Tears ran on his face as he slashed at the man who he loved more than any other.

"Why do you fight for the wrong side?"

"The wrong side forces you to fight your family for a goal you shall never meet. I have saved Hogwarts five times already but have you saved Voldermort?"

"Every day."

"No. You abandoned him and I know you were punished for it. That is not right."

"How do you know?"

"Harry and Takuya were there. They saw you mocked and told me about it."

Harry was locked in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange near the Malfoys. As he was prepared to deal a final blow he froze at a voice.

"Take your stance, Aramusha!"

Harry spun around and Miki took on Bellatrix as Harry stared at Dudley. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya cousin." Dudley smiled at Harry and then attacked a big brute with a quick thrust of his Daito. Harry was shocked at his cousin's quick reflexes but he was even more shocked by what happened next.

Sirius Black ran into the room and slashed a Death Eater. Bellatrix spun, taking him on. Next, Sara came in, Garedig Galon blazing with waves of earth immobulizing Death Eaters. Meanwhile, Sirius was pushed into a room with a silvery curtain in it. Bellatrix launched a stunning spell and everyone froze as they watched Sirius fall toward the veil.

Five years ago, Harry would have been powerless to stop Sirius. Then he chased a boy to the Astronomy Tower and gained the power of fire. Even this wouldn't have helped but four years ago, one year after Harry gained the speed of a wolf. As Sirius fell, Harry ran to him and knocked Sirius out of the way. Jaws dropped as Harry fell through the veil. Members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived tried to run after Harry, only to be stopped by kids and other members.

Defeated, the pro-Harry combatants retreated but they could not get very far. Standing there was Voldermort in his full glory. Try as they might, the combatants were unable to take Voldermort down. The ones with the best chance, the Order of the Phoenix were broken from watching the death of Harry Potter.

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!" In full glory, Harry jumped into the battle, the sky around him wavering from the heat put off from his body. Voldermort turned and saw the boy but even he jerked back at the creature fighting before him. "Tsuin kasai!" the twin flames, though not as effective on the joined sword as they would be when it was apart quickly cleared a path. As the smoke cleared, Harry roared, "You want to try controlling my mind again? Well I have news for you Tommy, you're surruonded."

"Surrounded? Your people are bruised and battered."

"My people? I don't see my people here right now, I see them lurking in the shadows."

The Order of the Phoenix exchanged glances, wondering what was going on. Before anyone could say anything, Harry materialized his goggles, split his sword, and called out, "Come on out now!"

One by one, the Digidestined, Valkrie, and Sara walked out, wands and swords drawn at Voldermort. As each filled in, Voldermort's smirk grew while the looks of puzzlement on the faces of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore, who had arrived earlier grew deeper. Together, the group surrounded and attacked Voldermort, keeping him at bay for as long as they could. The battle raged with neither side gaining a hit. The battle only came to a halt with the voice of Cornelius Fudge.

Cornelius appeared in the fire after hearing about a disturbance in the ministry. When he arrived, he ducked a spell and stared at a group of kids and adults fighting. A space cleared and Cornelius gasped, "Th-that's Voldermort, here?"

Voldermort vanished and Harry and Dumbledore walked toward Fudge. Harry quickly slipped into his human form and sheathed his sword while causing his wand to vanish. Fudge expected the boy to yell at him but all Harry said was, "You know, if you are going to try to control Hogwarts you should pick someone a bit more impartial."

Fudge stared at the boy and then spoke, "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was the only one that came close to being banned completely? Or that the Inquisitorial Squad deducted 50 points from Ravenclaw because Luna Lovegood had her shoes stolen or 50 points were deducted from Gryffindor because the Squad just didn't like Ron?"

"Uh..."

"Or that I learned tonight that Dolores Umbridge was the one who set the dementors on Takuya, Dudley, and I?"

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted you to expell me."

With that, Harry nodded to Dumbledore and then walked away.

Once again, another year ended. Harry and his fifth year friends all passed their OWL's with flying colors thanks to the help of their friends from other years. Umbridge was quickly admitted to St. Mungos when she failed to wake up from her coma. Sibyl Trelawney who had been sacked by Umbridge was quickly reinstated as the Divination teacher while Firenze, her stand in also taught it. The Weasley Twins used money they had gotten from anonymus donators to start a shop in Diagon Alley. After much thought, Ron asked Dumbledore to reappoint a male Prefect.

Voldermort had quickly appeared in the papers and Muggles began dying. Deliberations began between Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic to admit Dudley to Hogwarts... But that is another story.

**A.N. Just a warning, book 6 will barely follow the book itself while book 7 will probably be nothing like Deathly Hallows. The reason for this is A I don't have a copy of book 6, it's the only one I don't own and B nothing much happened there anyways. For the most part it's Harry and Dumbledore go con Slughorn into appearing, Harry's the captain of the Quidditch Team, Harry and Dumbledore take out a locket, Snape's the Half Blood Prince, Dumbledore dies, the end. Well, more happened but those are the main points. Thus, that gives me tons of wiggle room. Aaaaand I really want Harry to be at Hogwarts during the takeover so if there is running around it will be done differently. Now I know that I'm going to get a lot of crap for that but please realize I love Harry Potter and mean no disrespect. I plan to use the book to hopefully develop untouched characters like well, Keenan or Izzi who I barely mentioned at all. With that, I shall end this here and get to work on OMG book 6**


End file.
